Death's Calling
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Frederic left Polka in her world. In his world he came to a shocking realization. He loves Polka! How will he get back to her? Read and find out!


PSL: Hey everyone here again. This is Frederic's view on his feelings…this is him in his world and when he returns watching Polka from afar.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of ES. So no suing! Artistic critique advised. Flames not so much.

~Deaths Calling ~

"You're all nothing more than fictional characters that I created in my mind! " That was what he had said. He felt a pang of regret…remembering the look on sweet Polka's face. He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He heard many sighs of relief; looking around his room he saw the faces of his friends. People who had been with him through all his trials and yet…he felt as if he didn't belong here. He remembered the faces of his friends in the other world. One image stood out to him though, a girl who had grown up into a beautiful young lady.

He realized what the problem was…he missed Polka. He missed her voice…her eyes…and even her smiles. She had believed him when no one else would. She had defended him from others even at risk of being ridiculed herself. He missed the feeling of sleeping his arms wrapped around her protectively.

*Flashback*

"Frederic? Are you feeling okay?" Polka had asked me, she kneeled beside him. I remembered why she was asking, Allegretto had asked me to duel earlier that day. When I was about to win Allegretto got a great swing in for the victory.

Polka had said I'd been out for a few hours. I had wondered how I got back to her house. She was way too small to carry me here, Allegretto couldn't have done it for he was in worse condition than I had been, even though he had been victor.

"How did I get here?" I asked her softly my voice hoarse from lack of use. She merely smiled at me, "That was Jazz; he had come and witnessed the end of the spar. He carried you here for me. They all left an hour or so ago. I promised I'd let them know you're okay." I had smiled at her gracefully and hugged her tenderly. As I tried to get up she held me down, "I don't think so Frederic," she giggled sweetly, "you are staying in bed until tomorrow."

I couldn't help but, grin at her in amusement, "Oh really? Am I now?" She got a cute looked of determination on her face. Her tiny nose wrinkled up and I was tempted to kiss her concentrated frown away. Pulling her into my lap on the bed I had answered, "Very well but, If I have to stay so do you." I held her as she wriggled in my arms; I ignored the heat spreading to my toes as I lay down on the bed. I trapped her in my grasp like a teddy bear. When she stopped wriggling she looked up at me and teased, "Wow you're quite comfy Sir Snuggles."

I couldn't help but blink in confusion, "Sir Snuggles?" Polka just giggled and cuddled against me slowly falling asleep. I stared down at her head and couldn't help but, smile at her. This was how our sleeping together had started. Many said it was inappropriate but, for once in my life I didn't care. I had Polka and that was all that mattered to me.

*Flashback End*

He frowned as he walked along the garden path. Yes…people here loved him. They would miss him but… he needed to get to Polka. After having her in his life for so long he realized he couldn't live without her.

So later than night as he was ready to lay back and fall into more dreams he saw a shooting star in the sky. He fell asleep in his world never to wake there again.

~In Polka's World~

Frederic opened his chocolate eyes and looked around him…he had been here before this was. Heaven's Mirror Forest, the place where Polka had first shown him the Death Lights, he had written a composition based off of this place. He had played it just for Polka on her 15th birthday before he had left.

Standing up he left the clearing into the wood. Coming upon Tenuto village he noticed that something didn't fit. Where were the children? Where was Polka? He headed off towards the cliff over Ritardando where he first met Polka. He saw a woman who looked familiar and yet…he couldn't figure out who she was. Hiding in the shadows of the trees he watched her, listening for any indication of who she might be.

After quite some time he heard her speak and the words shook him to the core of his soul.

"I love you Frederic Francois Chopin. No one else can ever claim my heart as you have. No one ever will." Her voice…he knew that voice. It was Polka! How much time had passed since he'd been gone?

Receding farther away from her into the forest he looked back once more and whispered, "I love you too, Polka" He entered the forest and rested outside the village for many months until that fateful day her 40th birthday, he came up to the house everyone was inside, he was 42 years old and could not wait to claim his love.

PSL: There's the end of this installment. How did you like it? Please review I will make the next one-shot her birthday so that everyone can see the love XD.

PSL: Hope you enjoyed the story. I felt it was very touching and in place. A sequel story to Polka's Sonata shall be written in Frederic's Point of View. Please review!


End file.
